


pick my petals off and make my heart explode

by agentlithium



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Pillow Talk, and Extremely thirsty, lame banter, lee is a real cocky top, romantic feelings whether they like it or not, sofia is lowkey super soft for her, who needs men? no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlithium/pseuds/agentlithium
Summary: an evening in.





	pick my petals off and make my heart explode

**Author's Note:**

> for a lesbian I literally never write any lesbian shit.
> 
> (title from froot by marina and the diamonds because I'm a dyke)

If there was one thing Sofia despised about Gotham above all else, it would have to be the weather. It was as though the city was cursed. Thick cloud cover blanketed the sky year-round and drowned the world below in heavy rain and darkness. Even with summer fast approaching, the wind still held a chill that could cut you through to the bone. She was going through hairspray at an unprecedented rate, trying to protect her meticulously styled hair from the everpresent dampness. All of it was certainly a far cry from Miami, but it was Sofia’s now— for better or for worse.

Well, not all hers. Not yet.

Sofia was a Falcone, a conqueror. It ran in her blood. She was a Queen and she had been denied her right to the throne long enough. Her father wanted to protect his children from this lifestyle, from this city, and no one disobeyed the great Don Carmine Falcone—  _ because this worked out so well for Mario. _ Sofia was left to spend the rest of her days in decadent misery, restricted by the rules of a father that never saw her true potential. The only thing she mourned following his death was the time she wasted planning his funeral. Even the Falcone loyalists knew that it was about time the younger generation stepped in and picked up the reigns. Perhaps she could bring something much needed to the table. At least she won't be off tending to her chickens while her empire crumbled around her. Out with the old, in with the new.

Manipulation was definitely her strong suit. She could pout and cry like an actress. Every action, every word was so carefully calculated to pull information from you before you even realized what was happening. She could find your best-kept secrets, your hidden weaknesses, and would have no problem using them against you. Nothing was off-limits and nobody was outside of her reach. Every man, woman, and child was a pawn in her game.

She discovered this particular talent of hers at the private, all-girls boarding school her father shipped her off to for 13 years. Women are much harder to control than men, but no one was impervious to her charm or, should push come to shove, her brutality. If anything, this aided her in honing her skills. Some of her fellow students were easy to toy with, while others needed a little bit more pressure in order for them to cooperate. She was hardly above getting her hands or her knees dirty to get what she wanted. And when Sofia Falcone wanted something, she got it, no matter the cost. The means always justified the ends.

However, someone had recently shattered this belief. There was one person who wasn’t going to bow to Sofia Falcone, one person Sofia just couldn’t break, one person who was surely going to break Sofia one of these days: Leslie Thompkins.

Demanding that Lee tax her people to the point of complete destitution was merely to establish that Sofia didn’t care who she was or whoever she was to Mario, she would grind her into the pavement like a spent cigarette should Lee get in her way. The stubbornness displayed was disappointing, but expected. Playing the family card may not have worked— besides, Lee was  _ not _ family— but that didn’t discourage Sofia in the slightest. Lee was all glaring vulnerabilities. There was so much to exploit, she would be easy to bend. Sofia had hunted her down to her base in the Narrows with a seemingly foolproof plan of storming the place and breaking every bone in her insolent body. She left the reinforcement outside while she went in to politely inform Lee that she was going to take whatever she damn well pleased from the Narrows— at least she had the courtesy to announce her intentions. Lee apparently had a different idea of how the encounter would play out. Sofia didn’t even have time to raise her weapon or phone in the signal to her gunmen. She was overpowered so fast, it made her head spin.

The first time was rushed and rough. Sofia was splayed over the filthy tabletop like a meal to be devoured. Her guards were just outside the building. At any point, she could have called them in. She could have had them put a bullet in the back of Lee’s head as she stood over her, pinning her wrists to the cold metal. But she really couldn’t risk the uproar in the Narrows following her death and she absolutely couldn’t risk the chance of this all coming to an end. Lee took her apart with little effort, opened her up and found what made her tick. Sofia ruled Gotham but there, with Lee, she couldn’t help but submit. Lee reigned over the Narrows and everything within it and Sofia had unwittingly wandered right into her trap.

The humiliation of being undone so quickly was bad enough. Trying not to let her desperation for more get the better of her was harder still. Sofia would lie awake at night, a sheen of sweat coating her skin at the very memory of being dominated by Lee. She had never before been degraded in such a fashion and it made her feel alive. It was like how so many of her colleagues, the wealthy elites of society, turned to every manner of illicit behaviours to quell the boredom of having everything. Though Penguin was in Arkham and James Gordon no longer a threat, Sofia still couldn’t afford to let her guard down. Having Lee constantly on her mind was a dangerous distraction. It was an itch that was driving her crazy.

In the end, it only took a few days for her to crack. When she dialled Lee’s number, she didn’t even get a ‘hello’. All she heard was a quiet chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Crawling back already?”

Sofia wanted to hang up. The cockiness, the blatant disrespect. She couldn’t let Lee get away with talking to her like that.

But  _ fuck,  _ did her confidence ever get Sofia’s blood boiling.

They never met in the Narrows from then on and were never seen together in public. It played out the same each and every time: Sofia would call, send a car to pick Lee up, they would have a glass of wine or two at the manor, and spend the remainder of the evening in Sofia’s grand California King bed. Lee would never stay the night, leaving in the wee hours of the morning. She had such a commanding aura, Sofia was putty in her hands from the moment the door locked behind them. Lee was always in control and she knew it. Lee would edge her for hours, then eat her out until she couldn’t take it anymore. Sofia would drag her manicured nails over Lee’s scalp, pulling at fistfuls of her hair. Or she would claw up her back, biting her shoulder as Lee fucked her deep and hard on her strap. It was nothing short of transcendent. Lee never failed to leave Sofia breathless and trembling.

Sofia found another small guilty pleasure in her meetings with Lee. When they would pause to convalesce, they would often talk for a while before resuming where they had left off. Neither brought up any business propositions during these brief conversations. They would mention anything funny that had happened to them since last they saw each other, complain about what a week it had been, or Lee would playfully taunt Sofia about something she had done in the throes of ecstasy.

Sofia would never dare to say, but she loved it. She loved the casual intimacy, she loved talking to Lee, and she loved the teasing. Lying naked with her was strangely freeing. In a way, it made Sofia feel safe. Having never bothered with romantic relationships in the past, this was all new to her. She could almost see where all the hype came from.

On another night, they had been entangled with one another for hours. Sofia had to beg Lee to stop for a moment, to let her get her bearings about her. The constant stimulation, as amazing as it felt, was becoming a bit too overwhelming. Sofia was high, floating away, her legs still shivering when she heard Lee laugh from between her thighs. Lee brushed her lips over Sofia’s hipbone and moved up to and fall on the bed next to her. Sofia cast her a sideways glance.

“What?” It was difficult to sound indignant when she was out of breath.

“Nothing,” Lee shook her head. “I’m just not surprised.”

“Not surprised about what?”

“You’re such a pillow princess. I’m not surprised.”

“A pillow princess?”

“Yeah, you talk this big game and you have everyone kissing the ring, but you’re still my bitch.” Sofia scoffed.

“I’m no one’s bitch. You’re my bitch. You give me whatever I want and you always come when called.”

“I mean, I’m not the one who’s calling you, begging you to fuck me. Face it,” Lee kissed her chastely. “You’re my bitch.”

“You know I’m never going to give you the satisfaction of agreeing.”

“You don’t have to,” Lee draped an arm over her waist. “I’m already satisfied.”

Sofia huffed, cuddling closer to Lee’s chest. The heat of her body was an addictive comfort for a woman as cold as Sofia Falcone.

“You’re terrible.”

“Huh, I’m almost certain that’s not what you were saying 20 minutes ago.”

“Ugh, leave me alone. Why do you tease me so much?”

“If I didn’t tease you, who else would? Someone has to keep your ego in check,” Lee kissed her forehead through messy strands of hair. Sofia was usually so neat and orderly. Her clothes were always free of wrinkles and creases. She never clashed colours, her makeup was nothing short of flawless, and there was never so much as a hair out of place. Seeing her stripped down to nothing, flushed cheeks and dishevelled waves framing her face was fascinating. An unseen, serene kind of beauty.

“How are things in the Narrows?” Sofia asked. Lee sighed.

“Not much better. I’m keeping things in order. Ed is getting on my nerves, though.”

“Oh, which one is he again?”

“The green one.” Sofia hummed in acknowledgement.

“It’s just— he’s a lot. I’m trying to help him out, but we have… history.”

“Exes?”

“Ew, no,” Lee cringed in disgust. “I would never. He hurt some people I cared about. Plus, he’s a real pain in the ass.” This was as far as she would go on the topic and it was as far as Sofia would pry.

“If it makes you feel better, things are far from sunny in my neck of the woods. Working with these idiots is like herding cats. If I have to do everything myself, what’s the point of having underlings?”

“You poor thing,” Lee didn’t bother to hide her sarcasm.

“I know. It’s not easy being Queen.”

Lee grinned.

“You really don’t hear yourself, do you?”

“I love hearing myself talk.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Sofia giggled at her exasperated tone.

“You love it, too.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sofia nuzzled into the crook of Lee’s neck. The warmth of her embrace was lulling her into a state of calmness she could rarely find the time to enjoy. She wished she could stay like that forever. The intensity of the evening’s activities had drained the energy from her. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She was ready to fall asleep right there, wrapped up with Lee. It was so nauseatingly domestic. She had never tried to convince Lee to stay the night before. She wasn’t sure if even mentioning it would be crossing an unspoken line.

She elected instead to do nothing. If Lee wanted to leave, she would wake her. Even so, Sofia would still be permitted a few fleeting minutes of rest. She could just say she fell asleep by accident. That would be much better than telling Lee that she craved the intimacy and safety she provided. Sofia closed her eyes and let her body slacken. Things never got this quiet when they were together. Either Lee was busy making Sofia moan, or they were talking about one thing or another. But it wasn’t awkward in the slightest. Sofia had never been quite so content.

To her dismay, Lee spoke up.

“Too tired for another round?”

Sofia nodded and prepared for Lee to disentangle herself. She braced herself for the chill against her now absent side. It was nice while it lasted.

But the protective hold on her waist didn’t budge. Sofia waited for Lee to announce her leave, but it never happened. Lee instead relaxed and didn’t utter another word. It only occurred to Sofia then that maybe Lee sought some form of comfort in her as well. She was in charge of a community under siege. She kept everything running, solved conflicts, and protected her people without any help or compensation. In return, she received little else beyond their loyalty, but she wasn’t in this for her own gain. She was so kind and altruistic. She was a better person than Sofia could ever hope to be—  better than Sofia really cared to be.

Maybe Lee was just looking for the distraction or the affection, something she didn’t receive in her daily life, but why did she seek that out in Sofia? Sofia didn’t ask. She wouldn’t. It was so much easier to indulge in the fantasy of being wanted, coveted for more than her money and power. She couldn’t let herself believe it might be more than a fantasy. If she fell victim to hope, she would be left exposed. Sofia Falcone didn’t have weaknesses— until now. She learned that trust was a fool’s virtue. One could never fully trust anyone. Lee could very well turn on her like a wild dog and she would have only herself to blame for it.

Her fretting mind was silenced by a kiss planted to the top of her head. Such a small action was startlingly disarming. It made her chest tighten, her heart soften, and the corner of her mouth tug up in an involuntary smile. She had to snap out of this. Maybe having Lee around so much was filing down her sharp edges, turning her into something pliant and easily swayed. A smart person in her situation would put a stop to this before she could be taken advantage of, but the sound of Lee’s slow, steady breathing and the grounding weight of her arm was incredibly soothing. Sofia could almost anticipate this becoming a regular thing. Maybe she and Lee could meet during the day, go out to dinner, talk somewhere other than the bedroom. Maybe they could just enjoy each other’s company without the drive for instant gratification. Maybe they could be more than whatever they were.

Sofia knew that this was going to be a very big problem for her, but she didn’t care. She pressed herself tight to Lee and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this quick little fic! for real tho if sofia never broke lee's hand lee would have blown her back the fuck out and we all know it.


End file.
